camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit
Hi! Hi Alias! Do you wanna RP? I've posted a thread on Vaughn's page ahead of time! :D Re I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! :/ I won't do it again. I edited it so she just passed by him. Is it ok now? Holyyyyyyyyyyyyyy moly Heeeeey! It's been ages since I've replied and I is so so so so so so so sorry ;-; But, yuuus, quest sounds brill! I'm honestly not too fussed about what happens so lets collab on an idea, yo! ;-; ;-; ;-; SAD FACE, NUUUUUUUU ;-; Lel, yeah, I'm online :P I'll go on chat in a sec :P Re: Sadly, it's not possible since, in the real world, no one stays the same age. You'll need to have the character age, unless s/he is an immortal. Re: REALLY sorry it takes me ages to reply to every message :((((( As far as I know, we've had characters that are old (like maybe 25+) but that's only in BC, as far as I can tell, and even then, it's only the leaders. I guess the safest age for a camper to stay in Camp would be maybe 23-24? More or less? Rick didn't really give a specific age so neither do we but yeah, if I were given the choice, I'd have chars older than 24 or 25 leave Camp and start really living in the mortal world. Nymph/Gaurdian Hello :) I'm sorry for asking you so many questions but how did you make you nymph character? I was confused as to how to do it and I just wanted some clarification. Again sorry if I asked too many questions xD EllieRosexx 23:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sweet, glad things cleared up :) Btw, I'll be gone for about... 3 days? maybe 4? I'm going on a retreat and with the weather still going kinda fuzzy, we're not sure yet about how long it'll take till we get back to Manila. Hopefully, we can still follow our sched but I'm going inactive for 4 days (partly also due to homework) just to be sure :) Sup? I replied to the RP ICe Cream *Squeez*. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks :) We just need to make sure claims don't get overloaded. I've already updated the user/char list so we can go for a couple of days without editing that. I have a question Hey, I posted back, also I have a quick question. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Well I was wondering if Dannys' Single, and if so, I was also wondering if maybe Brett and her could date. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 15:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Mommy dearest! Mommy! *^* we. must. rp. nows. Like now now. *^* alright ^^ Mal and Jude. Man jude would annoy the crap outta her xD This will be one heck of an rp... http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Mommy_and_Panda-bear_RP <-- Okies. i have to get of the comp now but i'll be posting from my phone... if i can xD Hi! Hey Kit! (Can I call you Kit?) I just wanted to ask, can I make a Love Nymph? I have no idea since about 30 people have made one! Can you help? Thanks a lot, Amigo! Potatos Hey, I posted back to the RP, just thought I'd let you know. Also, I'm in chat js. Chocoshake out! ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 20:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey, and Thanks. Speaking of which, I'm having trouble with the char page. I don't want someone else to do it but I don't know Where to get a blank code to use other than the default one. BoneZy (talk) 03:40, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Ah, I see. Well Thanks anyway. BoneZy (talk) 04:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hey Kit! I've decided to make an animal nymph. I don't really know how to make one. :/ Could you please help me! Thanks a lot! P.S - Thanks for checking my claim. I edited it. Thanks for helping , I really appreciate it! Re: Model in use Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!!! I had no idea IU was being used by someone else. I can change the model right away.... I think having one model for two characters is too confusing! Sorry again!! Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re Thanks for the infomation, I really appreciate it! I hopefully have completed the claim, whenever you can could you please check it? No pressure, take your time. Thanks a ton, Kit! well welll seems like you've lost interest in our rp soo I took the liberty of archiving it for you hope you have a god day 09:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks so much Kit! *hugs Kit* Thanks a ton, honestly! Thank you! (I'm saying thank you way too much...) .... ok if you say so I wont say anything more as its already archived 09:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Could you send me a list of the chars, complete with their cabin/godparent? :) Cabin Would you mind fixing up the cabin lists for me? :)